


I Will be Home For Christmas

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Malec, lyzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus is out of town and fears he won’t be home in time to spend their first Christmas together as husbands, but he is not going to settle for being away from Alec, and he may have some help along the way.





	I Will be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Shadow Advent on Twitter, here is the site to go to read all the other amazing stories! https://www.shadowadvent.co.uk
> 
> Betad and perfected by my dearest MuscleMemory!

Since they have been married, they have not been apart for more than a day or two at most, so it stands completely logical that Alec is missing Magnus terribly as they reach a week apart. They talk on the phone every night before bed, but even the sound of Magnus’ smooth voice does not compare to the way Alec’s heart flutters when Magnus wraps his arms around him, to the way his skin sparks with tendrils of electricity when their lips meet. Nothing can ever compare to having Magnus here in his arms, and he misses him more and more as each day passes. But Alec is especially sad today as Magnus was supposed to be home tonight, but due to the weather all flights were cancelled…

Magnus was only meant to be out of town for a week, and now he is sitting in a quiet airport with a flight that has been delayed. He should have known better when booking this flight that Chicago is the worst place to have a layover. The blizzard hit the moment they landed. Everyone was rushed inside and through the terminals. Magnus knew he was not going to like the outcome. 

Moments later the announcement came from the loud speakers, “Due to extreme weather conditions, all flights will be delayed until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause this holiday season.” 

Among the curses flying from previously excited and joyful people, comes the ringing of his phone. The screen reads, ‘Mr. Lightwood-Bane’ and he smiles at the look of their names joined together like that, then he frowns when he realizes he has to tell his husband he may not be home in time for their first Christmas as a married couple. A day they have been looking forward to since their honeymoon. 

“Alexander, my love.” Magnus tries to sound calm, but of course Alec can hear it in his tone.

Alec tenses at Magnus’ words, “What’s wrong?” Magnus explains everything to Alec and promises they will at least video call tomorrow, on Christmas day. Magnus knows this is not what they wanted, they actually had a whole day planned, exchanging gifts and love with family, then they were going to spend the rest of the night and weekend at a cabin in the mountains. Magnus is contemplating his poor decision making - sure pick the shorter flight, with a layover in Chicago, what could go wrong?

Alec made sure to let everyone know Magnus would not be home in time for Christmas, but assured them all he would still be there, Magnus made him promise not to stay home and seclude himself, and he has never broken a promise to Magnus. But for today he is allowed to stay home and mope. He grabs a book and snuggles on the couch, wearing one of Magnus’ sweaters, the Chairman cuddled up on his stomach, and the tv playing in the background.

For what feels like the millionth time, Magnus has gone to the front desk to ask for any updates or progress, and again he receives the same answer. He can’t help how upset he gets, this whole situation is frustrating to say the least. The attendant at the counter frowns, “I really am very sorry, Mr. Bane.”

He shakes his head, “Lightwood-Bane, and it is hardly your fault that a blizzard decided to hit Chicago today.” He smiles and walks back to find his seat. Once he is seated again, he pulls his phone out to call Alec, really just wanting to hear his voice. When he sees that he has no service, he runs a hand through his hair, and tosses his phone aside, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“This weather sucks.” Magnus looks over as a beautiful woman, with blond hair braided up, sits next to him, smiling. “Trying to get to New York, as well?” He nods, and her smile brightens more, “Me too. I am trying to surprise my girlfriend and her family for Christmas. I didn’t expect this layover to screw us over.”

“Really, it is the weather.” He laughs a bit, then extends his hand. “Magnus.” She takes his hand, and with a firm grip, shakes it. “Lydia.”

She sighs and sits back, “I have been nervous this whole way, but now I am just bummed that I can’t get there in time.”

“Nervous? For?” He cocks a curious eyebrow. He wants to keep the conversation going because it seems they both need this distraction.

She turns to him, tucking her leg under the other, getting comfortable. “We have been together for a year tomorrow, and it seems like a short time, but I know she’s the one, and we love each other, and honestly, I can’t envision myself with anybody but her. We weren’t sure whether we could work out, with me being in Australia and she in New York, but I’m here to show her that she’s the one for me. She makes me feel complete. She’s everything I’ve been looking for and more, I mean, when we are together everything just feels right, which is why I had this crazy idea to fly all the way from Australia to see her at Christmas. We’ve studied together there for a while, that’s how we met, but I haven’t met her family or friends, except her brother, but I don’t care, I just want to be with her.” 

The way her eyes sparkle as she explains her feelings for her girlfriend makes him emotional. He feels much the same way about Alec. “So, I was planning on proposing to her. I even have these,” she ruffles through her bag and pulls out a little black box, and opens it up for Magnus to see. “Matching rings that we have both mentioned loving before.”

Magnus smiles and nods, “She is going to love it, I am sure. I have no doubt she will say yes.”

She nods toward Magnus’ ring finger, “So, you’re married?” She beams, “Tell me about your…”

“Husband.” Magnus answers.

“Of course, tell me about your husband.”

“Oh where do I even start?” Magnus sighs happily. “He is my world, my universe, my everything. This is our first Christmas together since we got married, and we can’t even spend it together.” He frowns, and so does Lydia for about half a second, “Nope, I want a happy story. How did you meet?” 

Magnus smirks, “Happy and sexy, a bit of both.” He chuckles and she nods, no need for any other answer. “Okay, well, we met at a mutual friend’s birthday party. And I promised her the year before that I would dance for her.”

“Oh gosh, where is this going?”

He just gives her a wink and continues the story, “Our friend, Maia, was having her 23rd birthday party…”

_Magnus is dressed in all black with white leather straps over his shirt. Four straps circling his middle and then some going down his chest in an upside down ‘Y’ shape. He is ready to go out there and dance his heart out. To her favorite song, ‘Fake Love’ by BTS, he even spent countless days practicing the exact dance moves. He knows she will appreciate it._

_He steps out on the stage and the music starts to play. He has to admit this group is pretty incredible. Their lyrics hold so much weight, and symbolism, and he is completely immersed in the dance, until his eyes land on a man walking into the party. A man he has never seen before. He is wearing a denim t-shirt and black jeans and he is accompanied by a red head, and a rather pompous looking blonde man. Leading them all is a shorter woman, yet no less fierce looking. She is wearing a silver sequin dress and she is rocking it, if he is honest. And as his eyes land back on tall, dark, and… brooding, his heart beats faster, as if it is trying to leap right out of his damn chest. He continues to dance, but he knows he misses a step and Maia definitely notices as she chuckles and follows his eyes._

_Maia has never known Magnus to misstep in a dance, and now... She grins and stands up, offering the front chair to Alec Lightwood, one of her dearest friends… He looks up at Magnus dancing, and Maia is pretty sure every person in the room, even though it is dark, can see the blush on his face. She bends to whisper in his ear as the others find seats, “I take it you like what you see.” He licks his lips and nods slightly._

_“He is rather cute…” Maia smirks._

_Alec lets out a long sigh, “Fucking gorgeous is more like it.” She giggles and sits next to him._

_“Want me to introduce you?” Alec is shaking his head vigorously as Magnus nears the end of the dance, then steps off stage, undoing the straps on the outfit, as he is a hot and sweaty mess and his body needs some relief._

_Magnus hugs Maia, and wishes her a happy birthday. Then he turns to Alec, as he finally gets the straps undone, and starts on the buttons of the shirt, “Who are you?” He smirks, not in the least bit shy._

_Alec starts to stutter, trying to find his words._

_“I’ll start.” Magnus smirks, “I’m Magnus Bane.”_

_“Alec Lightwood.” He stammers out…_

“Wait a second? Lightwood?” Lydia interrupts the story.

“Yes, Alexander Lightwood. He is my husband,” Magnus looks a bit puzzled.

“Wow, what a small world.” She beams. “His sister, Isabelle, is my girlfriend.” She hits his shoulder playfully.

“Really?” He takes a moment, then remembers Izzy did mention her girlfriend’s name a few times, Lydia… Yeah that was definitely it. “What are the chances of us both being stranded away from our Lightwoods?” He laughs.

Lydia sits back and sighs.

“Do you want me to continue the story?” He asks hesitantly, and she nods eagerly.

_Magnus looks to Maia and she is smiling with pride, as if she planned this, even though he knew she could not possibly have. He shakes his head, “Would you like a drink?” He asks Alec who nods slightly in response. Magnus nods toward the bar and leads Alec over._

_They get their drinks and begin a bit of small talk. They only have the one drink because by the end of that one they are sitting together in the VIP section, legs crossed over each other and just telling each other stories. As much as Magnus loves parties this was his favorite, by far. Alec asked him to dinner just before leaving, and then he added, “And then maybe some time, I can get a dance of my own.” He looked at Magnus in a way he knew he would never be the same again._

“Awwww, that is cute.” Lydia leans her head on Magnus’ shoulder as if they have known each other for so very long. “Izzy and I met in class, as I mentioned. She plopped her cute butt next to me, leaned in and said she was looking forward to the date she intended on taking me on, I had no choice but to agree. We have been together since.”

“That sounds exactly like our dearest Isabelle Lightwood.” He chuckles. “Damn, it sucks not being able to get to them on time for Christmas.”

She sighs, “Yeah… I know. It is worse for you. At least Izzy wasn’t expecting me, so I am only letting myself down.” She catches her words a bit too late, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… I meant… I will shut up now.”

Magnus shakes his head, “No, it’s fine…” He’s lost in thought for a few moments. “Come on, we are leaving.”

“Leaving?” She asks as he takes her hand and pulls her from the chair.

“Indeed, we are going to find our way to the ones we love. I need to be with Alec, and you need to propose to Isabelle.”

“But what about our luggage?” She grabs her carry-on bag, and Magnus’, in one hand.

“Nothing in my luggage I care for more than Alexander. I can have it shipped to me later.” He answers as he stops and looks to her, “But we can get yours if you need it.”

She shakes her head, “No, you are right. Isabelle comes first. You can just have my stuff shipped to you later.” She says as she nudges him, making him laugh, and nod. “Let’s go.” 

~

They step out into the cold air and shiver immediately, followed by frowns, “There is nothing but snow.”

The ground is covered in snow as far as the eye can see. And while it is gorgeous, it is a nuisance in this moment. They knew it would be like this, but they were at least hoping for some kind of a miracle.

“Look!” Lydia’s voice is loud in his ear. “A snow plow.” His eyes follow hers and sure enough there it is. “We could ask the driver to help us.”

Magnus shakes his head, “Do you see a driver, my dear? Because I don’t.” He starts to walk toward the giant vehicle.

“No, but I mean we could find him.” She answers from across the street. Then she watches as Magnus inspects the vehicle. She becomes worried when he climbs inside and starts it up.

“Magnus!” She shouts. “What are you doing?” He just grins and she runs toward him, and climbs up on the other side, “Are we going to steal a snow plow? Because if we get caught we are going to go to jail, then we will definitely not get to them in time.”

He shakes his head, “No, buttercup. We are borrowing a snow plow. Just up that way,” he nods toward a row of buildings, “Is a car rental place. But we have to clear enough snow so we can get there.” He chuckles, “I left a note in the glove compartment explaining we just borrowed it, and I’ll leave some money.”

Lydia is only slightly relieved, “But what if he comes out and catches us.”

Magnus groans, “He is not coming out to catch us.” He nods toward the building where a man is leaned back, with headphones in and his eyes closed. “He is clearly really busy right now.” Lydia can’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Fine, but you can drive this thing, right?”

Magnus looks to her with a cocked eyebrow, “It couldn’t be that different from driving a car, could it?”

The frown on Lydia’s face discourages him. “Move, I am driving.” She demands. Magnus gives her a horrified look, how can she expect him to trust her with this?

“Magnus, really?” She sighs, “I used to drive forklifts and trucks when I worked in Adelaide, doing construction with my brothers.” 

He looks surprised and impressed and gives up the driver’s seat to her. 

“Buckle up.” She says, and now her face holds a mischievous grin. 

“There are no seat belts.” He protests.

“It’s an expression, Magnus.” She chuckles as she puts the vehicle into gear and takes off… rather slowly.

“Wow,” Magnus cannot contain his laughter. “That was quite anti-climatic.”

She sneers at him, “Shut up.”

After about twenty minutes of plowing snow they reach their destination, a small building called ‘Rent-a-Car’ with a huge sign that says ‘Closed due to Weather Conditions.’

Magnus’ smile drops to a frown. Lydia sighs and looks to him, “What now?”

He shrugs. She looks back to the building, “We could steal one… I mean, borrow.”

Magnus knows she is kidding, but it would be a lie if he didn’t admit that he did consider it.  
Magnus hops out of the vehicle and looks around, sighing, “We are stuck.”

Lydia shakes her head looking ahead of them. “No, we’re not. We’re going to hitch a ride.” Magnus looks to the highway she is scanning, and it is clear of snow, and full of vehicles traveling back and forth.

 

When they finally make it, the street is somehow magically clear of cars, “Why is this happening?” He groans, “We make a plan and it fails. I just want to see my husband. Is that too much to ask?” He throws his hands up into the air.

Lydia sighs and shrugs, “Calm down, someone will be along.” She wraps her arms around herself for warmth.

“Where’s your coat, darling?” Magnus asks as he is taking his off to place around Lydia’s shoulders, over the too thin jacket she’s wearing.

“In my luggage back at the airport.” She smiles guiltily at Magnus.

“Lydia! We should go back for it now.” Magnus turns to head back.

“No! I don’t want to.” She reaches for Magnus’ hand and smiles at him, “I just want to get to Izzy.”

Magnus sighs, “We really are both helplessly in love.” He chuckles, finally. “Fine, but until you are warm you may wear my coat.”

It is far too long for Magnus’ patience before another car comes along, Lydia steps up and holds her thumb out, hoping the car will stop but no such luck. She frowns, but does not give up. Her thumb stays out as their eyes watch the cars pass them by. Magnus steps up next to her, holding his hand out like he is trying to hail a cab, nodding for Lydia to go have a seat on the stump he cleared off for her. She sits guarding their bags as Magnus waves down the cars.

After some time a car stops in front of him. They roll down their window and a man and a woman beam at him, “Hello, you two look cold. Do you need a ride?” The woman asks Magnus.

“That would be lovely, but we are headed to New York.” Magnus is hopeful they can help.

The man frowns at first, “Well, we are headed to Michigan.” He thinks a moment as Magnus frowns along with him. “You know what, we can get you to our estate, and maybe we can help you find your way from there.”

Magnus’ eyes shoot open in surprise. “Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

The woman shakes her head and smiles as Lydia approaches them. “Hey, I’m Lydia.” She extends her hand, and Magnus takes the cue, “Oh yes, and I’m Magnus.”

They shake hands, find out that the couple are named Hodge and Toni Starkweather, then get in the car. Lydia leans toward Magnus, and whispers, “What if they are serial killers?”

Magnus cocks an eyebrow at her, then leans forward, “I am sorry, but before we can continue this journey, my friend would like to make sure you are not serial killers?” He looks between them, then they laugh.

“Oh no, I hate the sight of blood.” Hodge answers with a smile.

“This was your idea.” He says to Lydia after he pats Hodge on the shoulder and sits back. “Okay, then away we go!” He chuckles, and finally they are one step closer to getting home.

Magnus expects a quiet ride to Michigan, some time to nap and think about Alec, but that’s not the case. Hodge is quite the talkative one. He talks about how he met his wife, how they have 3 kids and one on the way. All boys, what luck? He talks about how each of them are exactly a year a part. Magnus wants to drown him out, not to be rude. He is feeling the exhaustion of the ride about halfway to Michigan, and somehow Lydia knows. She leans forward and smiles at Hodge. “How about some Christmas music?”

Toni lights up with the biggest smile and reaches for the radio. “That is an excellent idea, Lydia.” Hodge nods and smiles, not seeming one bit bothered by the interruption. Lydia sits back and smirks at Magnus.

He returns it as he mouths ‘Thank you.’ She nods at him, and he closes his eyes, drifting off for some time.

When he’s woken by Lydia, they are at the Starkweather Estate. It is huge, and he is gaping at the house as he steps out. “You live here?”

Toni answers as Hodge grabs their bags from the trunk of the car. “Yup. Home sweet home.” She rubs her barely protruding belly. “We wanted a place big enough for our kids to grow up in. They each had their own nursery, and now they have their own rooms. As they get older the bigger rooms they will get.” She smiles.

“And we have a ton of pets, so this is the perfect place.” Hodge adds nodding to the horses, pigs, and other animals, some occupying the stables, some outside on the paddocks.

“Ahh!” Lydia squeals with joy, scaring the everything out of Magnus, “You have llamas and alpacas!”

Toni turns toward where Lydia is staring, “Yeah, they are my favorite animals.”

Lydia gives her a pleading look, “Can I pet them?” Toni nods, and Magnus watches as Lydia runs toward them.

Magnus shakes his head, and pulls his phone out, he has quite a few missed calls from Alec. He calls his number and waits for him to answer.

“Magnus!” His husband’s low voice meets his ears and all he can do is smile.

“Hello, my love.” He sighs. “How are you?”

“Missing you.” Alec sounds sad, defeated. “I haven’t been without you for so long, and I never want to be without you this long again.”

Magnus frowns, “I know, Alexander. This sucks. I wish I could be there with you right now. Snuggled into bed, holding you.” He smiles now, “I would definitely be the big spoon tonight.”

Alec’s laughter is a delight to his ears, “Oh would you, now? And why do you think that?”

Magnus chuckles with his love, “Because I want to hold you, kiss the back of your neck, nuzzle into your shoulders, bite your ear so softly.” He hears the softest of moans on the other side of the line.

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice comes out as a hoarse whisper, “You realize what this is doing to me?”

He smirks, “Mmhmm. Just trying to give you sweet dreams, love.”

“Sweet or…” Magnus is waiting for Alec to finish the sentence, but instead he hears Alec yelling, “Get out of here, Jace! No, I was not…. So what, I’m talking to my husband… Get the hell out. Sorry, Jace just barged in, where were we?”

Magnus sighs, “Sadly, love, I am about to have to go. I’m standing outside, and it is freezing.”

“Why are you standing outside in this weather?” Alec sounds concerned.

Magnus has to think fast… Ummm… “The cell reception in the airport is horrific, and I figured you had called me. I was right, but I’m heading back in.”

“Okay, but promise me you will call me tomorrow morning.” Alec is back to sounding defeated and Magnus just wants to tell him the truth, that he is doing everything in his power to get to him.

“I promise I will call you tomorrow morning, Alexander.” He looks to Lydia who is now feeding one of the llamas, they are going to make it. They have to. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”

Once they hang up, Magnus runs a hand through his hair. He is tired and he just wants to rest, but he can’t, he needs to get to Alec, he needs to get Lydia to Isabelle.

He goes to find Hodge, “Thank you so much for all of your help.” He shakes his hand. “Is there a cab we can call, or…”

Hodge shakes his head, “No, but my brother is about to head into town with some of the extra hay bales, he can give you guys a ride.”

“Levi!” He calls over Magnus’ shoulder to a man getting into a huge pickup truck, the back covered with a canvas, two other adults already in the front seat. Levi races over to them and Hodge explains the situation to his brother, and he agrees to take Lydia and Magnus to town, granted they would be okay riding with the hay. Magnus would ride with a pig to get to Alec.

“Lydia, darling, we have a ride to town.” He says as he starts to climb into the bed of the truck.  
Her frown speaks volumes as she looks from him to the llamas and alpacas. “You are more than welcome to stay with them, dear, but I am going home to Alec.”

Lydia perks up, and runs to the already slowly moving truck. Magnus stands and reaches out to grab her hand and pull her up. She is giggling as she falls into the hay. “Izzy is worth more than the llamas.”

“That is what I thought you said.” He grins. As it turns out town is another 2 hours from them. Seriously. How in the world could anyone live so far from the closest town?

Lydia falls asleep this time, her head falling on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus watches the road pass them buy, until he hears Levi’s phone go off, then he watches the man nod and nod some more, then turn off the road to town, as the signs suggests. Magnus becomes worried now. Where the hell are they going?

Levi pulls the small window open halfway down the path, “Magnus?”

He easily moves Lydia’s head to a haystack, and moves closer to the window and yells over the wind that’s whipping against the canvas loudly, in response. “Yes?!”

“Hodge says we are to take you to the planes.” Levi yells over his shoulder.

“Planes? What planes?!”

“His private planes!” Levi looks back for just a second then back to the road.

Magnus cocks an eyebrow, “What am I supposed to do with a plane?”

Levi laughs at him, “Fly it! What else?”

He rolls his eyes at Levi’s words. It is awfully nice of Levi and Hodge to do this, but Magnus doesn’t know how to fly a damn plane. He says nothing in protest, though. He is hoping they can figure it out, surely there must be a pilot around too if Hodge planned this.

They stop, and find themselves in front of a small hangar, three planes inside, all of different sizes. He stands up and steps over Lydia, puffing up his cheeks, and letting the air go as he tries to figure this out. He jumps down and goes around to the driver side. “So, we are supposed to just fly this thing to New York?” Levi nods and grins, “I’m not a pilot. I cannot fly one of these things!” Magnus exclaims.

“Oh, I know, Hodge said the lady, Lydia, was her name? Yeah, Hodge and her were talking earlier about planes, and she mentioned she can fly a one.”

Magnus frowns, and looks over the side at Lydia, who is still fast asleep. “Well, you learn something new every day.”

~

Alec lay down after the call with Magnus. He wanted to cry but he held it in. He rests his hands on his chest, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about screaming. But what good would it do, and he has to admit the situation is not that bad, they will have other Christmas’ together. Why is this bothering him as bad as it is? Because he is the love of your life and your husband. Because you should be able to spend the holidays with your family, all of them. 

He sits up, and it really hits him, it hurts him so bad, not for himself, but because it has been so long since Magnus has shared a Christmas with a complete family, and he will have to miss it for another year. The first year he is legally part of the family. He wants that for Magnus. He wants Magnus to have everything he wants. He needs Magnus… Okay, maybe he is hurting for himself too.

~

“Why didn’t you tell me you could fly a plane?” Magnus asks as Lydia takes his hand to jump from the truck.

“You didn’t ask.” She has every bit of sass in her tone as she proceeds to stick her tongue out at Magnus.

He scrunches his nose at her, and they both laugh a bit. “Well, I guess we are flying home from here then?”

Lydia takes in the planes and grins, “Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun.” And the mischievous way in which she says the words makes Magnus a bit nervous.

 

Magnus is looking for the seat belt when Lydia plops into her seat. “Magnus, you buckled up already.”

He nods, “Yes, I am just looking for more seat belts.” He teases, but only slightly. He would be lying if he didn’t admit he was terrified.

She buckles in, and gets everything she needs ready, Magnus holds on tight to the seat as she starts the plane. 

It is a smooth transition from the landing stip to the sky, well as smooth as the transition can be. And Magnus relaxes quite a bit when he sees that Lydia is quite skilled. She knows what buttons to push, what switches to flip and how to keep the plane going. She turns to look at him, “Now would be a good time to let you know, that I have never landed one of these on my own.”

Magnus shoots a glare at her, “No, my dear. A good time was before you even stepped into this contraption.”

Lydia bursts out laughing, “I’m kidding,”

Magnus side eyes her and shakes his head, “Not funny.”

Lydia smirks, trying to suppress her laughter, “It was a little funny.” She holds up her fingers to indicate how little. Magnus shakes his head again, but says nothing. “I promise, I finished all my flight training. We used to fly tourists over Sydney before I decided what I wanted to study. Checked that off my bucket list.” She winks. “And I am certified to fly.”

Magnus' features turn soft as he smiles. "That's really cool, actually. I ponder where you found the time." Lydia grins and nods, their talk ending, and Magnus somehow falls asleep....

Somehow Magnus falls asleep at some point. He must have felt relaxed and safe, else he never would have been able to even close his eyes.

 

“Magnus,” He feels someone nudging his arm, and groans. “Magnus, wake up. We are in New York.” He slowly opens his eyes, not feeling very rested. He checks the time and sees that it is just after 11pm. It has only been about two hours since they left Michigan. 

“We have a ways until we get to Brooklyn, but maybe we should take a rest, and shower. We smell like a barn.” Lydia scrunches up her nose.

Magnus wants to object but then he smells himself. “Yeah we can get a hotel room.”

Lydia unbuckles as she nods her head in agreement. “But we need to check out early so we can get to Brooklyn early.”

“Of course.” Magnus stretches and they leave the plane.

 

Magnus was sure to set an alarm as soon as they stepped into their hotel room. “Okay, so we need to be out of here by 7am. I already called a cab service for in the morning.” He explains to Lydia as she comes out of the bathroom in a robe and towel drying her hair.

“Perfect, now how do we surprise them?” She asks, plopping onto her bed. Magnus shrugs, not having planned that far, yet. As she thinks, he takes his turn to shower, and lets her finish getting dressed.

The moment he walks out of the bathroom, dressed in fresh pajamas Lydia shouts, scaring him. “Oh I got it! You will hide and I will knock…” She continues to explain her plan, and Magnus loves it. She has planned every moment down to the moment she proposes.

Magnus can’t help but smile at her spontaneous plans, hell her behavior in general. It is so similar to his own. “I’m glad we met this morning.” He smiles.

She beams at him and nods, “Me too. This journey would have been incredibly dull on my own.”

He shakes his head and throws a pillow at her. “I meant because I made a new friend.”

She giggles and attacks Magnus in a hug, “I agree!”

 

Magnus is awake before the alarm blares the next morning. He is just too excited to get home. He dresses and does his hair, letting Lydia sleep. He steps outside to keep his promise to Alec. 

Alec picks up on the first ring, “Magnus! Gosh, it is so good to hear your voice.”

“Good Morning, love.” Magnus smiles at Alec’s excitement. “I miss you.”

“Hopefully the weather will calm down soon, and you can come home to me.” Magnus hears Alec’s tone falter between sadness and hope. 

“Yeah, hopefully.” He hears the hotel alarm clock go off inside, and Lydia groaning. “I love you, but I have to get back inside. Give my love to everyone.”

“I love you, too. Stay warm and safe, and come home soon.” Alec hangs up first.

But Magnus still says it, “I promise.”

 

The taxi is 20 minutes late and Magnus is pissed, “We are not going to make it. We are stuck here.” He checks the time for the 7th time.

“Will you chill out. I am sure there was traffic.” Lydia hopes they have to make it soon. “We did not come all this way to give up now.”

“Oh no, we are not giving up at all. We will take the damn subway if that taxi doesn’t show soon.” He worries at his lip and looks around for the cab. 

“Did you give them the right address?” Lydia bounces on her feet in anticipation.

“I think.” He sighs, “Maybe… Shit, I don’t…” In that moment a cab comes around the corner, “Yes, I did.” He nudges her.

“This is the last hurdle we have, we’re going to make it.” She says, pulling Magnus to the car.

 

Magnus thinks it is funny how their last hurdle turns into the second to last as the taxi runs out of gas, and has to call a tow truck, and they are forced to take the subway. Thankfully from this point they have no more issues. Once off the train they walk the distance to Isabelle’s loft.

Magnus can tell Lydia is becoming more nervous the closer they get, she is wringing her hands and bouncing around with anxiety, “What if she says no?”

“She would have to be completely insane to do such a thing, especially after the adventure we had just to get to her.” Magnus answers taking her hands in his, “Look at me.” He stops her from walking, “You traveled from Chicago to here with a man you just met yesterday morning, and, yes, he is awesome, and your new best friend, and you drove a snow plow and flew a plane, you did all of this to propose to the woman you love. And I am very sure she will say yes.” He smiles and her eyes meet his.

“You did all of that, as well. Well, I did most of the driving, but you never gave up on me, or this adventure. You did this for Alec. There must be something about these Lightwood siblings…”

“Yeah, something that makes you feel like you could conquer worlds and capture galaxies.” Magnus nods as he continues, “Something that makes you feel like you could live forever because they are yours.”

She nods, “Exactly.” She takes a deep breath, “Come on, we got some Lightwoods to be smooching!”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” He chuckles as they finish walking the block to get to their loves.

 

Once inside the building, and in front of Izzy’s door, Lydia takes Magnus' hand, "I have a confession to make, Magnus." Magnus is a bit nervous as Lydia's fingers softly caresses the back of his hand. "The movies are a lie. I didn't fall in love with you during our journey."

Magnus lets out a breath of relief, “Thank goodness, because I didn’t want to break your heart when I had to tell you I didn’t fall in love with you, either. My heart will always belong to Alexander.”

“As mine to Izzy.” She beams and turns to the door, and Magnus hides.

 

“I’m getting the door, will you just be quiet?” It is Alec’s voice and Magnus wants to jump out immediately and take hold of him when the door opens but he can’t, not now.

“Lydia?” Alec cocks an eyebrow and she smiles at him, her shoulders going up slightly as she opens her arms for a hug. He hugs her and moves for her to step in. “Izzy!”

Izzy rushes from the kitchen the moment she hears Alec say her name. “What, Alec, I’m…” Her eyes go wide and her heart hammers in her chest. “Babe!” She screams as she takes off into a full run and finds herself in Lydia’s arms, her legs wrapped around her, her hands on either side of Lydia’s face as she covers her in kisses. “What are you doing here? I missed you!” More kisses this time on her lips, “So much!” They are both smiling as the kisses continue, Lydia trying to explain herself, but settling on just enjoying this moment.

Alec looks on at them in envy, he is happy for his sister, of course, but he wants to kiss Magnus, hold him. When Izzy lets go of Lydia, she turns back to Alec, “Oh, I brought you a Christmas gift.”

Alec shakes his head, “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Oh, I didn’t.” She smirks and moves to open the door, Magnus now in place, “I said I brought it, the gift is not from me. It’s from…” She opens the door, “Him.” 

On the other side of the door, Magnus is standing as calmly as he can, until his eyes meet Alec’s and then it is all bets off. He drops his bag and runs into Alec’s arms.

Alec smiles widely, and embraces Magnus so tightly, kissing the everything out of him. “Best Christmas gift ever.” He rests his forehead against Magnus’.

“Reunited, and it feels so good,” Max’s voice breaks through the romantic atmosphere. “Reunited cause we understood.” He is not the best singer, by far. And to top that off Simon joins in seconds later, “We both are so excited, because we are reunited, hey, hey.” Everyone bursts into laughter together and Magnus realizes that, yes, he came home for Alec, but also to be with his family.

Some time later after they have eaten and gotten full, they are all sitting around the fireplace catching up and just enjoying each other’s company when Lydia nods to Magnus, it is time. She stands up as Magnus clears his throat to get everyone’s attention on Lydia.

Lydia pulls Izzy with her into the middle of the room. “Isabelle Sophia Lightwood,” Izzy is already sure she knows where this is going, and tears are already coming to her eyes, “Once upon a time, I was lost, I was broken, I was scared, and I was not whole. I had so many failed attempts at love, and I know now why they failed, because that was not love, not true love, not the one love I deserve, I found that in you. You are the only one who can always make me feel like I am completely myself, like I am meant to be something, and I know what I want to be more than anything else.” She gets down on one knee and pulls the rings from her pocket, and Izzy’s tears are unstoppable as her hands fly to cover her mouth, “I want to be your wife. Will you marry me?” 

Izzy drops to her knees and takes Lydia’s face in her hands and nods, “Yes, yes, I will.” She is crying as she leans in to kiss her now fiancè with so much love and passion. Once they part Lydia is crying as well, and everyone around them is smiling and congratulating them. Lydia slips the ring onto Izzy’s finger, then Izzy slips the other onto Lydia’s.

 

Alec takes this opportunity to pull Magnus away, and onto Izzy’s balcony. “You are going to have to explain in more detail how you got here. But for now, just hold me.” He is so happy for his sister and Lydia, and himself. He is allowed to be a little selfish in this moment. He breathes Magnus in, “I love you, so much.” He kisses his neck and nuzzles into him.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec, softly moaning with bliss when Alec’s lips meet his neck, “I love you too, my Alexander.”


End file.
